a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handle employed in a fishing reel for winding up a fishing line round a spool whereby the handle is adapted to suitable for receiving forces in multiple directions.
b) Description of Related Art
A typical handle used to wind a fishing line round a spool is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 57-23179 of Showa, and structured such that a handle knob adapted to be held by angler's fingers is supported on the end portion of a handle arm in a freely rotatable manner.
However, in the actual fishing line winding operation, the angler may have to wind up the fishing line while applying an irregular force to the handle knob, i.e. prizing the handle knob back and forth as well as up and down. In this operation, the fingers holding the handle knob are easily abutted against the handle arm, so that the fingers may be damaged or injured. That is, in the conventional handle, it is not possible to perform a safe and smooth winding operation while applying forces to the handle in irregular directions.